


Potionary Confinement

by thebluejay1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Guardian Severus Snape, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluejay1/pseuds/thebluejay1
Summary: After Snape interrogates Harry for stealing ingredients out of his private stores, they get attacked by a masked man and locked inside for days. Despite the arguments and accusations, they work together to find a way to escape.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 253





	1. The Masked Man

"You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

And he slammed the door in his face. 

Harry stood there for a moment, stunned. His mind was racing with what he had just seen and heard. Igor Karkaroff had the Dark Mark on his arm. And why would he be showing Snape?

Harry shook his head and went to walk away, but he heard a noise behind him. He turned around hastily and saw a hooded figure standing there with their wand outstretched. 

Before Harry had time to gasp, he got zapped by the hooded man. He shrieked in pain and fell to the floor, scooting backward in fear. He struggled to see straight and felt dizzy despite being on the floor. Harry felt around for his wand, but it was too late.

The man raised his arm again and yelled, "Stupefy!" 

He fell flat, gave a slight moan, and blacked out. ___________________________________ 

Severus Snape opened the door the minute he heard a body crumble to the floor. 

And on the ground, face down, was Harry Potter. Snape swore he heard him cry out beforehand. So he knelt down to examine the unconscious boy. He turned him over to see his face and saw that it was clear. He must've got stunned. 

"Potter," Snape said and shook him lightly. "Wake up, Potter!"

Snape grew worried and checked his pulse which wasn't very loud. He placed his head against his chest to feel his slow, but quiet breathing. 

"Harry James Potter!" Snape barked, but got no response. "Goddammit. Hold on, Potter. Help is on the — "

But Snape stopped mid-sentence, for there were loud footsteps behind him. 

The last thing he saw was a man in black, before being stunned himself, falling right beside Harry. ___________________________________ 

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. He was on cold ground and saw shelves upon shelves full of potions ingredients and bottles. When he sat up he realized he was in a cupboard. Snape's private stores...

And when he felt an arm brush against his own, he realized he wasn't alone. Because there Snape was, lying unconscious beside him, his hair covering half of his face which was turned away from him. He appeared to have a head wound. He was bleeding near the edge of his hair. He must've smacked his head off the corner of the door while being dragged in. Harry saw the rise and fall of Snape's chest, and knew he was indeed breathing. 

Harry rose to his feet so fast that he felt dizzy. He clutched the door with his hand and regained his feet. He grabbed the doorknob and shook it, but it opened to no avail. He tried _Alohomora _, but that didn't work either. They were trapped. Harry figured there were other charms set in place as well. He needed to get out of there, but the only way he could was if he got help. So he knelt down to his professor's side.__

__"Professor? Professor Snape?" Harry asked and lightly shook his shoulder, his heart pounding in his chest._ _

____

____

Snape stirred, but barely. Harry started patting his shoulder, panicking. "S-Sir?"

"Potter?" Snape groaned, slightly opening his eyes. "What — ?"

"I — I don't know, sir. We just got locked in here. Are you... okay, sir?" Harry asked nervously. The man was already cranky. He didn't want to know what he was like during an injury.

Snape nodded and felt his head. Blood stained his finger. "What happened? How did I get in here?"

Harry licked his lip and hugged his knees to his chest. 

"Um — after you, er, slammed the door, someone hexed me. They were in a black cloak. They hit me. That's all I remember... sir."

"You screamed, Potter," Snape said, his face scrunching up in pain. "I went to check why, but you were unconscious. And then... I woke up in here."

Harry stood up wobbly and touched the doorknob. "We're stuck in here. I tried _Alohomora _, but it didn't work. And I think there's Silencing Charms up too."__

____

____

And Harry knew Ron and Hermione would never be able to find him since Moody had the Marauder's Map. 

Snape stood up hastily, clutching a shelf for balance. Harry looked up at him. Wondering what on earth was going to happen to them... If Snape would make his life living hell in the time they'll spend in the closet. 

"Stand aside, Potter," Snape said roughly. Harry moved over, realizing he was standing there, in the way, like an idiot while his anxious thoughts flooded his mind. 

Snape tried blasting the door down, but nothing budged. They were truly stuck in there, with nothing but their wands and potions ingredients around them. 

Then the man turned around to face Harry with a grumpy look on his face. 

"What — what do we do now?" Harry stuttered, backing up a little while still looking up at his professor. 

"Pray that whoever's been stealing from my private stores, opens this door," Snape snapped with a glare. 

"I didn't steal from your stores!" Harry cried angrily. How could he still believe that after everything that just happened?

The man stepped forward intimidatingly, which was even worse now since they were locked in such a small room. 

"Gillyweed. Where in the would would a fourth-year Gryffindor get such a thing? And, correct me if I'm wrong... but you used that during the second task," he said slowly, keeping eye contact with Harry. 

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. "I got it from Dobby the House Elf."

"Dobby... the House Elf," Snape said slowly, and Harry knew he didn't believe him. "The Malfoy's old house-elf that you freed at the end of your second year, correct?"

Harry nodded. 

"How noble of you, Mr. Potter. But I'm certainly not surprised to see someone as self-important as yourself, go as far as blaming their crimes on a _house-elf _," Snape retorted with a smug smirk.__

____

____

Harry started to get angry, hating the fact that he didn't believe him. That he was accusing him of something he very well didn't do. Why did he hate him so much?

"I'm telling the truth!" Harry raised his voice. "I fell asleep in the library the night before the task, and he woke me up! He said he knew I wasn't looking in the right books. I was late remember?"

Snape snorted. "Still believe rules don't apply to you nonetheless, Mr. Potter. Out of your common room way past midnight. Recklessly risking your life, while the teachers are just suppose to stop with their daily lives to make sure you're safe and sound — "

"I needed to find out how to breathe underwater in less than ten hours!" Harry shouted. 

"Don't. Yell. At. Me."

Snape sneered which earned him a glare from Harry. The man turned around and pushed the door, growling when it didn't move, then banged it with his fist. Harry jumped from the noise. 

Harry walked up to him timidly and said, "Maybe we can... bust it down. Muggle style?" 

Snape looked at him, relaxed his face, and realized that busting it down physically may be their last option, and nodded. So he put his right shoulder as Harry put his left on the door.

"On the count of three," Snape called. "One — two — three!"

They slammed into the door with all their might, but it only propelled them backwards into the wall, busting bottles and cutting their skin at the same time. 

"You all right?" Snape croaked out and stood up slowly. 

"I've been better," Harry said, picking out a piece of glass in his hand. "You?"

Snape snorted and repaired the broken flasks and their wounds with a swift flick of his wand. ___________________________________ 

Harry figured they've been in the cupboard for about two hours. They were sitting with their backs up against the shelves and their legs outstretched, across from one another, and staring into space for what seemed like forever. Snape was opening and closing an empty potions bottle over and over again, and when Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to end the silence by talking. 

"Why do you hate me so much, Professor?" Harry asked, amazed at his own courage to do so. 

Snape stared at him for a minute or two before answering. "I don't _hate you _, Potter," Snape said, surprisingly without any hostility. "I just find you to be a reckless, insufferable brat who believes they are above the rules."__

____

____

"I don't think I'm above the rules!" Harry cried, crossing his arms. 

Snape tapped his chin sarcastically and said, "Hmm, let's see. Stealing ingredients for Polyjuice Potion — "

"I already said that that wasn't me!"

" — running into the Whomping Willow, and then disarming me in the Shrieking Shack — "

"I wanted to hear more about Pettigrew!" Harry bellowed. 

" — and not only that, but knocking me _unconscious _," recounted Snape and Harry swore he could hear a small bit of amusement in his voice.__

____

____

"I didn't mean to, sir."

"But it was _I _who rescued you, and all your precious little friends, by taking you back to the castle," he sneered.__

____

____

"Thank you, sir," Harry mumbled. 

Snape glared harder. "Then miraculously, Sirius Black escaped _once again _, and I know you and Dumbledore were behind it."__

____

____

"Because he was innocent, sir," Harry said, wondering how long this would go on.

"Moving along to your second year, when you and Mr. Weasley decided to drive a _flying car _across London, and not only were you spotted, you very nearly wrecked into the Whomping Willow!"__

____

____

"That tree almost killed us!" Harry hollered. "And the barrier didn't let us through! It wasn't our fault!"

"You could've sent an owl, and an official would've easily came for you," said Snape.

"But — "

"Not only did you risk crashing and killing yourself, you went down into the Chamber of Secrets with Weasley and that _fool _Lockhart — "__

____

____

"Ginny was going to die! I had to do something, and nobody else knew how to get down there!" 

Snape smirked. "Then Weasley put Lockhart in St. Mungo's with that magnificent wand of his, and honestly... I have no sympathy for him."

Harry snorted and shook his head, refusing to look at Snape. 

"And last but certainly not least, is when you rescued the Philosopher's Stone at the age of eleven — risking not only your life but Weasley and Granger's as well — and somehow, all came out unscathed." 

Harry growled, "We thought you were gonna steal it! Voldemort would've came back!"

"Don't — say — his name!" Snape snapped. 

"Dumbledore says it!" 

"And you're not Dumbledore."

They finally stopped arguing, still sitting in the silence that finally overtook them. 

Harry entertained himself by making a paper airplane out of spare parchment and made it fly around the room which eventually knocked into Snape's head. 

Snape growled and grabbed it, crumbling it up. Harry giggled quietly until his stomach rumbled. 

Snape answered Harry's question before he could even ask. "I don't know what we're going to do about food... I can conjure water, but not food."

Harry nodded, noticing the solemn look on the professor's face. "How are we going to get out of here, sir?"

Snape was quiet for so long, Harry thought he fell asleep until he whispered, "I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this fic. i'll try and make it line up with the actual book but i have my own twist. i love the snape being harry's mentor AU so i made a story. thank you for reading !


	2. Accusations and Transfigurations

Harry estimated it was about evening. His legs were starting to hurt from how long they've been sitting there. He felt like his mind was rotting because he was in a tiny cupboard with the one person who hated him the most. Well... besides Voldemort and the Dursley's.

It was quite awkward really. Harry reckoned this was the longest him and Snape were ever alone together. And they eventually got so bored, that Snape transfigured things around the room into sand to trace a tic tac toe game.

They played silently. Snape or Harry winning once or twice since they both ended up drawing half the time. And when Harry traced an O and yawned, his forehead seared with pain. 

He clutched his scar and screamed. He cried out louder until his throat was raw. Harry couldn't hear Snape calling his name, he could only feel intense anger. Somebody made _him _angry.__

____

____

Harry must've passed out because next thing he knew, he was lying on the cold ground, his head resting on Snape's left arm. He was kneeled down next to him, holding a potion to his lips. 

"Drink this," Snape said, which sounded foggy to Harry since he just woke up. "It's my last Pepper-Up Potion." 

Harry coughed and drank, swallowing hard. He touched his scar and sat up, immediately embarrassed. He couldn't believe Snape saw him in such a state. 

Harry crawled against the shelves, hugging his knees to his chest, blushing bright red. 

"Does that happen a lot, Potter?" Snape asked curiously, putting the empty potions flask back inside his robes. 

Harry shook his head. It never hurt that much before. It's been prickling a lot lately, but he's never felt intense feelings. And besides... why did Snape care?

But for some reason, he felt he could tell Snape about his concerns without him telling him to go to Dumbledore. 

"Over — over the summer, I had a strange dream," Harry whispered. "And when I woke up, my scar hurt. I wrote to Sir — I mean my friend — "

"I know about Sirius Black, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore has told me everything," Snape said calmly. 

"Sirius, yeah. I wrote to him and told him," Harry swallowed hard. "He told me if it hurt again, I should go to Professor Dumbledore." 

Snape thought for a moment, thinking about everything Harry said. Dumbledore had discussed with him a lot about this, about Harry and this connection between him and the Dark Lord. 

He wasn't going to ask about the dream because he knew he wouldn't want to share.

"The night the Dark Lord tried to murder you... he left a mark, or a connection, as Dumbledore would say. He believes you may be able to feel when the Dark Lord is near, or is having strong emotion," Snape said slowly, pausing at the right moments. "The dream perhaps, might've just been a dream."

Harry nodded, but was still very much confused. 

"I felt... angry," Harry said, his voice quavering. "Do you think I should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape cleared the sand. "I don't think there's any reason to raise concern at the moment. If it indeed gets worse than it was just now, then yes, I'd tell the headmaster. I believe he'd want to know."

Harry nodded and yawned again. He strangely felt relieved for the first time in weeks. Who would've known that talking to Snape would help? 

It was so crammed in there, Harry felt as if he was suffocating. Suddenly, Snape stood up. 

Harry did too subconsciously, watching as Snape conjured too flasks into sleeping bags. 

"It's been a very... eventful evening, Mr. Potter," Snape said and laid out the sleeping bags on the ground. "I say it's time for bed."

The sleeping bags were both a dark green, and Harry slowly unzipped the one on the left, and slid inside it. It was very warm, and when Harry zipped it up, he felt protected. And as soon as he took off his glasses, he watched his dark green bag turn bright pink. 

He looked over at Snape, who was smirking with glee. He got into his own sleeping bag, and laid his wand down next to his head. 

"You did that on purpose!" Harry cried and looked down at his bag. 

He knew Snape was still smirking, so he glared at the back of his head.

Harry waited until he heard the soft breathing of sleep when he whispered the incantation. 

And Harry soon went to sleep, imagining what Snape's face would be like when he saw his sparkly rainbow sleeping bag in the morning.   
___________________________________

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of clanking. 

He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses to see Snape rummaging through ingredients and flasks.

Harry saw the sleeping bag he changed to rainbow rolled up and back to the original dark green color. He still grinned. 

Snape must've been watching him because he said, "Very amusing, Mr. Potter... but today we mustn't fool around. I wish to find edible plants to eat today so we don't starve to death. Merlin knows how long we'll be in here until the headmaster decides to check my private stores."

Harry slowly stood up, and rolled up his sleeping bag like Snape did and put it next to his. He watched as the man moved flasks and checked names on bottles. 

"What type of plants are you looking for, sir?" Harry croaked out from dehydration. 

Snape threw something on the floor. "Dandelions. Chickweed. Cattail. All edible. There might even be berries of some sort, I'm not sure." 

So they spent an hour going through his private store, making piles of edible and non-edible plants and herbs. It gave Harry something to do, so he didn't mind at all. 

They cleaned up once they were done, and put back the things they couldn't eat. Then they sat down, Snape giving Harry a plant he didn't even know the name of. 

Snape took two small bottles, filled them with water, raised his wand and said, " _Aguamenti _."__

____

____

Harry greedily drank his, coughing and sighing since it was the first liquid he drank since yesterday. 

So they ate quietly, Harry slowly nibbling the plant Snape deemed okay. It didn't fill him and it didn't taste good, but it certainly helped his growling stomach. 

Snape pulled his legs to his chest and rested his eyes, irritated. But Harry came up with an idea. 

"Have you ever played rock-paper-scissors, Professor?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked slowly and tiredly, looking at Harry with irritation. 

"Rock-paper-scissors," Harry said. "It's a Muggle game, sir — "

"Yes, I know what it is, Potter," Snape snorted. 

It was nothing but silence for a moment until they both started at the same time. Harry pulled a rock as always, but Snape beat him with paper. 

Snape beat Harry every single time because he used Legilimacy. 

"How?!" Harry crossed his arms. "I swear you can read minds."

Snape smirked. 

Because he _definitely _could.  
_____________________________________

____

____

A few hours later, Harry was lying flat on his stomach on the floor with his chin resting on his hands, staring into space. Snape was doing the same thing, but only sitting, his back against the wall, and was once again opening and closing a potion flask. 

Harry thought back and wondered who the masked man was. Who on earth would want them dead? They surely would starve to death or die from dehydration if they don't get out soon. 

Voldemort surely wants him dead and whoever put his name in the Goblet of Fire wants that too. But who would want Snape dead too? 

And speaking of Snape... He was very surprised of his behavior. Harry thought he'd make him feel miserable, but he hasn't. He was actually quite calm. Maybe it's because he's a professor and he has to stay that way in dangerous situations. Either way, Harry was grateful, nonetheless. 

They eventually got so bored, Harry thought he was going to die of it. 

Then Snape grabbed a spare cauldron, washed it out, and then started grabbing ingredients from the shelves. 

Harry watched curiously. "Are you making a potion, sir?" 

"No, I'm simply experimenting," Snape snapped sarcastically. "Yes, I'm making a potion."

Harry grinned and watched him. 

"If you would like to help, I'm making a simple Pepper-Up Potion," Snape told. "I have all the ingredients here." 

Harry nodded and picked up a Mandrake root. "Is this hard to make, sir?"

Snape smirked. "Not really, if you paid attention in class."

Harry glared and barked, "I _do _pay attention."__

____

____

Snape cocked his brow and started mixing things. "Then why — _pray tell _— are you so abysmal at potion-making?"__

____

____

Harry glared and looked away. "I get distracted..."

"You get... _distracted _..." Snape said slowly, making clockwise motions. "Well, well, Mr. Potter. Not exactly the worst excuse I've ever been given."__

____

____

"It's not an excuse!" Harry shouted angrily. "I really can't concentrate when you're hovering over me in class! Constantly berating me, telling me I'm lazy and arrogant and docking points for no reason! And Malfoy throws stuff in my cauldron all the time, but you just pretend you don't see it — "

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher, Potter," Snape growled. "and simply because I can." 

"Exactly!" Harry stood up. "You don't care what you say or what you do! You insult and pick on kids just because you think you have the right to!" 

Snape sneered and stood up too, glaring. 

"You're a — a _bully _!" Harry said furiously and hurt, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You're a mean, terrible bully who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings but your own! You can do whatever you want to us, and there's nothing we can do about it! How do you expect any student to succeed in your classes when half of them are petrified of you?"__

____

____

Snape growled again but didn't answer him. 

_He called me a bully _, Snape thought, _and the boy was right _.____

_____ _

____

And he thought of Lily... What would Lily think if she saw him treating her son like this? He hated the fact that Harry looked so much like his father. 

The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Hours and hours went on with Harry brooding and Snape thinking, while rummaging through flasks and ingredients.

Harry was eating some berries, yawning. He figured it was near bedtime since he was so tired and heard shuffling feet near the door. The students must be heading back to their dormitories. 

He felt a shape pang in his chest because of how much he missed Ron and Hermione. They must be so worried about him...

Snape unrolled his sleeping bag but didn't lay on it. He even tried opening the door again but failed.

Snape turned around, rested his back against the door, and closed his eyes. Harry looked up at him, and realized he never seen him look so tired in his life. 

The man rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Harry waited to see what he would do. But he only sat onto his bag with his wand in hand and gave a silent " _Avis _."__

____

____

Harry watched as three beautiful, colorful canaries flew out of his wand and fluttered around each other near Snape's knees. 

Snape reached out a finger and a light canary chirped and landed on it. Harry watched, feeling suddenly very soothed and calm. It fluttered away, the two others following. 

Harry looked up with a smile on his face as they reached the top of the ceiling. His smile didn't go away and he looked at Snape for a split second before trying the spell too. 

" _Avis _!" Harry said but only sparks came out of his wand.__

____

____

Snape slid inside his sleeping bag, and spoke to him for the first time in hours. "It's quite advanced Transfiguration, Potter. It takes practice."

The canaries must've evaporated, and Harry slid back in his bag too, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Revelations and Nightmares

Harry was having a frightening dream. 

It had nothing to do with Hogwarts or the Triwizard Tournament...

He was at Privet Drive, alone and isolated in his cupboard under the stairs that he hasn't been in since he was eleven years old. He hated the feeling of being locked inside a room, no matter how big or small, and that's when he woke up. 

He was sitting up and clutching his thin chest, panicking over something he didn't know. He immediately felt like he was in the cupboard again, he wasn't at Hogwarts, locked inside a storage room with Snape. 

Harry must've been whimpering and crying out loud enough for Snape to wake up during his claustrophobic episode. Because next thing he knew, he was kneeled by his side, his hand resting on the middle of his back. 

"Potter?" Snape asked softly with a tinge of worry. "Potter? Harry? Harry, look at me." 

__

__

_Did he just call me Harry _?__

____

____

Snape gently turned his face to look at him with a finger under his chin, and wet green eyes met black. 

"Do you know who I am?" Snape asked. 

Harry's breathing never slowed but he mumbled, "P-Professor Snape..."

Snape nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hogwarts," Harry whimpered, shaking like a leaf. "Locked in... your private stores... at Hogwarts." 

"Correct," Snape said and pulled out a Calming Draught. "Drink this. It's a Calming Draught."

Harry drank it and he immediately calmed, Snape's hand never leaving his back. Snape took back the empty bottle when he was finished. 

It was quiet for a moment. Harry felt as if his face would burn off from how red he was turning. 

He was so embarrassed... out of everybody he could've had a panic attack in front of, it had to be Snape. 

But Snape didn't seem fazed by it, nor did he ask questions... just yet. 

Then Harry spoke for the first time in minutes, "You just keep calming droughts... inside your robes, sir?"

"I teach hysterical, accident-prone children for hours on end, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "You'd be surprised how many I give out a day."

"Mostly fifth-years, sir?" Harry smirked.

Snape nodded and snorted. "Indeed. But besides anxiety-stricken students about their O.W.L.s, being the Potions Master has taught me to carry several Calming Draughts at all times. Potions can be a very dangerous subject if not executed properly. That's why accidents happen quite frequently. Because children are hysterical and _accident _-prone creatures."__

____

__

He ended with a slight smirk towards Harry's end. 

Harry gave a small smile. " _Or _they're distracted... because their snarky Potions professor scares the living daylights out of them."__

____

____

Snape knew he was joking, but he said anyway, "Your Potions professor sometimes has to be snarky to insure the safety of all his students."

Harry gave a small laugh, and laid back down into his sleeping bag. 

It was quiet, Harry still awake, but incredibly tired. 

Then suddenly Snape spoke.

"I know I can be... sometimes harsh upon students. But don't ever take it to heart."

"You sure do get personal though..." Harry whispered. "Especially with me."

"I do not ever wish to intentionally hurt a child," Snape said softly. "I'll completely understand if you do not believe me, but when I insult and humiliate students other than Slytherins, it's merely an act."

Harry looked surprised at him, but Snape continued. "Sometimes I am genuine. If I believe I need to call out a student, then I will, if it'll save their life and others. I'll be short with you if I believe you aren't working to your full potential."

Harry yawned and thought quietly, _So that's why he's so mean to Neville? So he'll try harder _?__

____

____

Interesting tactics, but Harry didn't think it worked. 

"You must know that a lot of the students of my house are the children of Death-Eaters or Dark Arts supporters. It is imperative that I act a certain way, so as not to cause suspicion. I used to be a spy for Dumbledore. So if I ruin that reputation, I risk my life and everyone else's at this school."

Snape finally slid into his sleeping back, putting his wand on a shelf. 

"Professor?" Harry asked. 

Snape made a noise that let him know he had his attention. 

"The night I was out of bed and you found Filch with my egg, I saw something... strange," Harry said quietly, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Snape didn't answer, but Harry couldn't hear him breathing so he went on. "I finally figured out the clue of my egg, and I checked my m-map, sir — "

"I know what it is, Potter..." Snape growled tiredly. 

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, my map. Well, as I was going back to Gryffindor Tower, I noticed somebody in your office that wasn't you, sir. It said Barty Crouch..."

Snape stilled. "Barty Crouch? Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation? He's one of the Triwizard judges."

"Yes, him. But he's supposed to be too ill to be out and about. I just thought it weird that someone who can't show up for the tasks, would be inside your stores." 

Snape looked curious. 

"I went to try and see what he was doing, but then you and Filch showed up..."

Snape snorted and looked at the ceiling as if reminiscing. 

Harry paused for a second before saying, "Mr. Crouch is the one who broke into your office, sir."

"Intriguing," said Snape. 

Harry took off his glasses and asked, "Why do you think he would — um — do that, sir?"

Snape sighed. "Probably thinks I've got the Dark Lord hidden in one of my potions bottles."

Harry laughed for the first time since being locked in the cupboard, and when he heard the soft breathing of sleep from the man next to him, he shut his eyes to finally fall into a deep slumber.  
___________________________________

As soon as Harry woke, he knew he slept in most of the day. 

Snape had a glass of water and plants ready for him beside him. The man's back was turned so Harry couldn't see what he was doing. It would be their third night in the cupboard, and he wondered if they'll die in there. 

Was Dumbledore worried? Snape and Harry both going missing on the same day does look a little fishy. 

But Harry's growling stomach distracted him from such thoughts and began eating. 

Then Snape turned around. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." 

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I slept all day?" 

Snape nodded and sat down against the shelves. "You needed rest after the unfortunate events of last night. Now, please eat. That is the last bit of our food."

Harry looked up sharply. "What? There's no more food? Then we've got to get out of here! We'll starve!"

"Calm yourself, Potter," Snape said and raised a hand. "I'm sure eventually someone will check this room. If they already have, I'm sure they couldn't get in. If we're still missing by Friday, then I'm sure they'll get the Ministry involved."

Harry finished drinking his water. "What about you, sir? Did you eat?"

Snape stayed quiet for a while and then said, "My health is irrelevant, Mr. Potter. My only goal is to get you out of here alive." 

Harry gave a small, embarrassed smile and said, "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd say my life is above yours." 

Snape snorted. "Slytherin is a very self-preservative house. We have good instinct, and we think before we act. But that doesn't mean we believe our lives are superior to others. Some do, yes... but the Hogwarts staff have been taught to always put students first. I'm sure any decent person would agree."

Harry ate the last bit of the food. "I was... just joking, Professor." 

"I know."

Harry whispered, "Are we going to die in here?"

Snape took a drink of water and said, "I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here, Harry."  
___________________________________

Snape slept a little and Harry wondered if he was up all night. Harry tried opening the door again, trying everything but nothing worked. 

Harry turned around and jumped when he saw Snape standing up. "Bloody hell!" 

Snape smirked to himself. Harry figured he learned how to keep his body movements silent from Dumbledore. 

"What time is it, sir?" Harry asked. 

Snape opened his pocket watch and said, "Almost nine."

Harry shivered at the thought of another night inside the place, and suddenly felt very sick. 

"It's cold in here, Professor," Harry said without thinking. 

Snape put a heating charm on him, and he immediately felt better. 

"Thanks," Harry said. 

Snape nodded and sat back down to rest, his stomach growling. Harry looked away guiltily, for he knew Snape gave him the last bit of food. 

"Potter, I need to ask you something," Snape asked randomly.

Harry looked up questioningly. 

"Very early this morning when you woke up from a nightmare, you had a panic attack," Snape said in a slow and calm voice. "If you don't wish to tell me, then that is fine too. I will not force you. It's just you were quite distraught, and I'm curious as to know why."

Harry thought quietly, a million things running through his head, and said softly, "I don't like small places..."

"You're claustrophobic? You seem to being doing just fine now," Snape said, puzzled.

"I — " Harry stuttered. _Do I tell him this _? "It was just  
d-dark... and I thought... Never mind, you wouldn't understand." __

____

____

"You would be surprised," said Snape, softly. 

_He can't know... He can't _.__

____

____

Harry looked up at him and wiped sweat off his face, despite how cold he was. "I don't like being... alone in a room. It doesn't matter how big or small. The fact that you are in here with me is probably why I'm doing okay. But at — at night, is where I forget." 

"Forget what?" Snape asked gently. 

Snape was being nice... Why was he being nice? The man that hated him for the past four years is asking about his deep personal fears. Harry told him about his scar hurting and he reacted calmly. He didn't make him feel like a nuisance. He gave him the idea that he could trust him. But can he? What if he tells the Slytherins? 

Snape waited patiently. Harry figured he had nothing to lose anyway. 

Harry mumbled, "That I'm at Hogwarts..."

He immediately realized he spoke too much. He was in for it...

"It's nothing. Really — "

"You fear that when you go to sleep, you'll wake up and all of this will be a dream?" Snape asked him, saying the words Harry couldn't get out himself. 

Harry was stunned but nodded. 

"I had the same fear myself as a child," Snape said quietly.

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "Why, sir?"

Snape looked at him and knew surely, what he was thinking. 

"I am indeed a half-blood," Snape began. "My father was a horrid Muggle, and my mother was a witch. She was a wonderful woman. She sadly passed away when I was nine. My life was hell after that. Until I came to Hogwarts." 

Harry was shocked. Why was he telling him this? 

_He understands... He knows what it's like _.__

____

____

"I'm not sure why you're afraid of being locked in a room, but I understand where you are coming from," Snape said sadly. "I understand the fear because I had it too. Something tells me that when you think of your home in Surrey, it brings back bad memories for you." 

Harry looked up, panicking. He can't know! He can't!

"Your home life isn't all what it's out to be... is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape whispered. 

Harry choked on air, clutching his chest which started to burn from his coughing. 

Snape quickly moved to his side and Harry felt him support him, which he was grateful for because he was sure he'd flop on the ground without it. 

"I apologize..." Snape whispered. "I didn't mean to bring painful memories to mind, Harry." 

Harry sniffed and looked into his face for a second, before breaking into a grin. "You called me Harry." 

Snape growled, but it wasn't in anger. "Last time I checked, you were still indeed Harry Potter." 

"Yeah, and you're Severus Snape," Harry started giggling, feeling like he was drained, and sang in a singsong voice. "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. _Severus _. That's a nice name. It's different."__

____

____

Snape snorted and shook his head. "I'm flattered, Mr. Potter."

"Harry..." Harry mumbled, feeling disoriented. He didn't know what was wrong with him. "It's too common. That's why Aunt Petunia doesn't like it." 

Snape sneered, but not at him. He remembered a certain Petunia Evans very well. 

Then suddenly Harry moaned and laid down, alerting Snape immediately. 

Snape touched his shoulder. 

"Goddammit, Potter!" Snape yelled and lifted his head again. "Are you sick? Harry?"

Harry coughed and mumbled. "Sick..."

Snape groaned and turned a book into a bucket. 

As soon as the bucket appeared, Harry vomited straight into it. 

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Snape asked roughly.

But when Harry flinched, Snape softened. "Harry, how long have you been sick? I only have one more Pepper-Up potion." 

Harry shrugged. "Since I w-woke up." 

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?" Snape asked softly. "I could've been brewing more potions for you."

Harry looked guilty. "I d-didn't want to be a bother..."

"A bother, Potter?" Snape wiped his frustrated face and softened it. "Harry, surely an adult has taught you to tell someone when you are sick."

Harry looked at him confused. 

"You're telling me... that those rotten Muggles let you _fend _for _yourself _when you were sick?" Snape freaked out.____

_____ _

_____ _

Harry flinched. He didn't see the big deal, he was fine. 

"They th-thought I could heal myself, sir," Harry mumbled. He started shivering violently. He felt a cold sweat come over him.

"Heal yourself?" Snape stood up. " _Heal yourself _? A wizard child wouldn't know _how _to heal themselves! I have to speak to the headmaster about this. Harry, what else did they do to you?"____

_____ _

_____ _

Harry flushed. "N-Nothing. They just don't like me, Professor."

"You are lying, and I know it," said Snape gently. He didn't want to fear the child further. "This might come as a shock to you, but I can help, you know. I know I haven't been the most... pleasing person towards you, but I promise that I would never let you, or any child, of this school be harmed in any way, whether that's from a dementor or a random ass Muggle." 

Harry was quiet, but listening hard, nonetheless. 

"I don't have a heart made of stone, Potter," he said. "I'm not this evil dungeon bat everyone portrays me to be. I don't believe any child deserves to ever be made to feel as if they are a burden or unloved."

Harry looked down because the man was right. His relatives _did _make him feel that way.__

____

____

Harry looked at him sadly, wiping his stuffy nose. 

"Now, I want you to take this potion," Snape poured a little into a flask for him to save the contents. "This small amount should lower your fever." 

Harry nodded and took it, croaking out, "Thank you." 

Snape conjured him some water. "I only wish to ask you a few more questions about your relatives, and then you should get some rest."

Harry stilled and started drinking. His heart was pounding. This was his biggest fear... Somebody finding out the truth. Ron and Hermione knew a little bit, but not the full extent. He doesn't want pity. He doesn't want to see the sad look on people's faces. It was embarrassing. And besides... he deserved it. He knew this as long as he could remember. 

Snape slid into his bag, but stayed sitting up. And then he began. "You are probably one of the smallest students at this school. Smaller than some of the second years, I reckon. I can tell, even in this confined darkness, that you are underweight. Your home life may be a factor in that. So I have to ask... did they feed you?"

Harry shrugged.

"Did they ever withhold food from you? For long periods of time?" Snape asked softly. 

Why was he being so nice?

"Define feed though..." Harry mumbled. "They'd never let me completely starve in case one of you showed up, but I definitely got less. I got leftovers and scraps, and sometimes they'd — "

He stopped. He told him too much. 

"What did they do, Harry?" Snape insisted. 

Harry sighed because he knew Snape would never give up. "They... They would lock me in my bedroom. For — for days without food."

Snape snarled and looked away. "And this bedroom... How big is it?"

Harry shivered just thinking about it, which had nothing to do with his fever. "It was a cupboard... a cupboard under the stairs." 

Snape's jaw dropped and he jumped out of his bag. "You're telling me... that those _Muggles _... force you to sleep IN — A — CUPBOARD?!"__

____

____

_Lily's child... has to sleep in a cupboard?! ___

____

____

Harry jumped about a foot and dropped his empty flask, flinching into the corner. 

"I'm sorry," Snape cooled down. "I didn't mean to frighten you... I'm just — I'm very appalled."

"That was my bedroom till I was eleven," Harry whispered. "They moved me to Dudley's second bedroom after the letters came. They were afraid we were being watched..."

Snape growled lowly. "Did they beat you?" 

Harry shook his head quickly. Too quickly...

But thankfully, Snape didn't press the subject. "I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore. There is a good chance that he doesn't know the extent of their treatment of you." 

Harry stood up so fast, it felt like he'd pass out right then. "No, sir. Please — "

"Harry, he needs to know. I refuse to let you go back there," Snape said calmly. 

"You don't understand. It's not that bad," Harry begged him.

" _Not _that bad?" Snape shook his head. "You've just told me, that the people who are suppose to love and care for you, lock you in your bedroom, and starve and beat you. I cannot let that go on. If Dumbledore found out that I ignored this, he'd go ballistic..."__

____

____

"It's not their fault!" Harry yelled hoarsely, and held his throat "They didn't want me! They never have!"

"That is no excuse as to what they did to you," Snape pleaded with him, his sad eyes penetrating deep inside Harry. "The mistreatment of children — magical and non-magical — is a serious crime in our world. And since the abuse was done on you, they'll be locked in Azkaban." 

Harry looked away. "I'd rather nobody know about it, okay? It's embarrassing. I should've been able to defend myself. I _am _a wizard for God's sake!"__

____

____

Snape sat next to him. "That isn't true, Harry. I've seen that man, and he's three times your size. You wouldn't be able to physically defend yourself without magic any day, and that's illegal since you're underage. And even if they had a trial... nobody would know about it if you do not wish to." 

Harry looked at him and swallowed. "B-But we won't be able to do anything if we're still locked in here."

"I have faith in the headmaster," said Snape.

Harry sniffed. He got inside his sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling, imaging Dumbledore coming to their rescue. 

Now Snape knew his secret. The man who hated him since he was eleven years old. 

_But he doesn't hate you anymore _, said a small voice in his head.__

____

____

"Get some rest, child," Snape whispered, and went back inside his own sleeping bag. 

And Harry did exactly so.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nearly all the chapters typed so you won’t ever be left on unfinished ! hope you guys enjoy.


	4. When Death Comes Knocking

It would be their fourth night in there if they didn't get out that day. 

When Harry woke up, he felt worse then ever. The Pepper-Up Potion didn't do a thing. 

He was still fevered, and his throat burned so bad, he thought he'd die. His whole body, especially his hair, was soaked with sweat. 

Harry lifted his head to see Snape brewing a potion, sitting criss-cross in front of it, with two other identical potions next to it. How long he's been brewing them, Harry didn't know. 

By the smell, Harry knew it was Pepper-Up Potions for him. A pang of gratitude swelled inside his chest. 

Snape noticed he was awake and moved the brewing potion next to the finished ones. "Oh good, you're awake."

Snape helped him sit up, and Harry could barely hear his instructions. Then he drank the potion with the help of his professor, and immediately his head cleared. 

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Professor..." 

"How do you feel?"

"My stomach hurts... but that might just b-be because I'm hungry," Harry stuttered. "My headaches gone though."

Snape nodded, relieved. "That's good. That's an improvement. I have two more just in case you need them. Please tell me if you do, okay?"

Harry nodded and laid back down in his sleeping bag. He was so tired... so, so tired. 

"It's very early, so I advice you to sleep some more. It'll help you recover more quickly," Snape said. 

Harry looked at his shoes until he dozed off again.  
___________________________________

They woke up a few hours later when the air suddenly became freezing cold.

Harry gave a yelp. He was freezing already as it is, and this cold chill didn't help. 

Snape next to him, stood up hastily, and helped Harry to his feet. Harry shook violently and shook his bangs out of his face. 

"What the hell — ?" Snape asked, looking at the ceiling to see nothing that could possibly cause the sudden freeze out of. 

"W-Who is d-doing this, s-sir?" Harry stuttered from the cold. A painful shiver went down his spine. 

Snape turned around and gave him a heating charm with a flick of his wand, and a second later he too was warm. Harry figured who ever locked them inside this room, wanted to make their life a living hell. 

"Someone wants to kill us. Someone in the castle," Snape looked down at Harry. "Both of us. And I have my suspicions."

Harry's eyes widened. "In this castle?"

"Yes, in this castle," Snape lowered his voice. "I believe they have their reasons, but I have no proof. Dumbledore, of course, knows about my theory, but he says he isn't pinpointing any of his staff unless he's one hundred percent certain they're a Death-Eater."

Harry gulped. What else could go wrong?

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape reassured. "Hogwarts is under control as long as Dumbledore is here."

"But — but what if they're just under the Imperious Curse? What if it's Professor McGonagall? Or — or _Dumbledore?! _"__

____

__

"Calm yourself, child," Snape chuckled. "I am positive it is neither of them."

Harry looked relieved. 

"As you know, somebody is brewing Polyjuice Juice potion and stealing the ingredients from my stores," Snape told. "I suspected you at first, but obviously it can't be you if you're in here with me. You also told me that you saw Barty Crouch stealing from this room. I find it extremely unlikely that that paranoid _fool _would do any of this, so I'm convinced it's somebody inside the castle on a daily basis."__

____

____

Harry thought of what he was saying, his stomach growling again. "So... the person who put my name in the Goblet of Fire and locked us in here, is a Death-Eater under Polyjuice Potion?"

"I believe so," Snape nodded. "Professor Dumbledore is keeping an eye out on all the staff because we can't be sure." 

Snape rubbed his eyes. "If only I could tell Dumbledore where I am... then we could — "

Then he stopped abruptly. 

Snape gave himself a facepalm. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Harry looked alarmed. "Think of what before?"

"A Patronus!" Snape said with excitement. "I'll send him a message through my Patronus."

Harry lit up. This was amazing! They'd be out of there in no time. "So we'll be out of here soon?" 

Snape gave a thin smile. "I hope so." 

Snape then made the circular motion and said, " _Expecto Patronum! _"__

____

____

And a beautiful silver doe conjured out of his wand, and walked gracefully around them in the small cupboard. Harry was amazed. 

He never expected a person so dark and unhappy to have such a soft and innocent Patronus. It even matched his own, which was a stag. He thought that was pretty cool. 

"Headmaster, it is I, Professor Severus Snape, calling for help. I am locked inside my private stores with Harry Potter, who is very sick and will likely starve to death very soon. We cannot open the door by any means, physically or magically. Please hurry." 

The doe looked at him, blinked with her long lovely lashes and circled around him, not moving. 

Snape immediately got mad and hit the wall in anger, but Harry wasn't paying attention. 

And he didn't even hear or catch Snape looking at him, as Harry reached a hand out to touch the doe that walked up to him. 

Snape sat down. He decided to keep the doe out for some warm company.  
___________________________________

"My Patronus is a stag, sir," Harry said excitedly. "Isn't that cool?" 

Snape looked away, the doe walking back towards him. 

"My message is delayed," Snape said and checked his watch. "It won't reach Professor Dumbledore until next Tuesday. It's _Thursday _."__

____

____

Harry sat up and looked at him crestfallen. "What?" 

Snape looked at the ceiling. "I know. I don't know why it's delayed. It's never done this to me before. I think... I think whoever locked us in here did something very powerful to this room. Obviously they used magic for the lock and Silencing Charms, but I can't send messages."

Harry felt like he was going to cry. 

"We'll figure something out," Snape sighed. "I need to think for a while. Why don't you get some rest." 

Harry did as he was told, and laid down for what felt like years.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the feedback ! it means a lot because it tells me that my story is good. i’ll upload another chapter later and i’m sorry this chapter isn’t very long.


	5. Of Haywire and House-Elves

It was now Saturday morning, and Snape told Harry the Ministry would be looking for them by now. Because Harry Potter going missing on Hogwarts grounds didn't look very good. He was a Triwizard Champion and they needed him to be present.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Hogwarts now had a professor missing too. Snape was sure people were suspicious. He was also slightly angry that they haven't found them yet. Were they even trying?

They spent the last two days trying to come up with a plan. They've been solely living off of conjured up water and the company of one another other. Snape even conjured up his Patronus so the dark room would feel light again. 

Harry was getting even sicker. Not only was he vomiting more than ever, but his fever shot up again. No matter how many Pepper-Up Potions he took, it wasn't enough. He needed Madam Pomfrey urgently. 

Even Snape was feeling under the weather, but he never said anything. There was this constant ache in his chest and he desperately wanted to know why. 

The only thing keeping them sane was Snape tutoring Harry on making potions, playing tic tac toe or rock-paper-scissors, and even practicing some advanced Charms and Transfiguration work that Snape reckoned would come in handy some day. 

When night came and they both felt like nothing could stop Death from taking them, Harry shot up in the air with a shout. 

"Dobby!" Harry cried and stood up. 

"What in Merlin's name are you shouting about, Potter?" Snape said sharply. 

Harry smiled wide. "Maybe Dobby can get us out! He can Disapparate in and out of the castle!" 

"Why on earth didn't you say something before?" said Snape as he weakly stood up from the floor. 

Harry shook his head. "I just forgot about him... I'm sorry, sir." 

Snape shook his head. "No matter, Harry. As I forgot about communicating Patronuses. Please try and call him, and see if he can help."

Harry nodded, his chest burning with hope he forgot he had. 

"Dobby?" Harry called out. "We need help, Dobby." 

_Crack _.__

__"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby the House-Elf squeaked and then gasped at seeing Snape. "Harry Potter is in a closet with Professor Snape?"_ _

__Harry smiled and nodded. He could hug Dobby. "Yes, Dobby. We're stuck in here. We've been stuck for almost a week. Please help us..."_ _

__"Dobby is always willing to help the kind and noble Harry Potter!" Dobby wailed and walked around._ _

__Harry looked up at Snape and smirked. Dobby loved flourishing Harry with compliments._ _

__Snape snorted but the elf went on._ _

__"Professor Dumbledore is very worried about Harry Potter and Professor Snape, sir! He's sent out the Ministry to look for you two, sir!"_ _

__"That's great, Dobby, but we really need to get out of here," Harry said. "Is there anyway you can get us out of here?"_ _

__"Of course, sir!" Dobby said and raised a hand at the door which bursted open with a bright blue light._ _

__Harry and Snape shielded their eyes, and finally saw an opening. They both cried in relief at seeing the inside of the castle again._ _

__"When I see the headmaster, I'm telling him to give you a raise," Snape told Dobby. Dobby looked ecstatic._ _

__Harry kneeled down and gave him a big hug._ _

__"Harry Potter hugged Dobby!" Dobby squealed. "Dobby is most grateful!"_ _

__"You — you saved our life, Dobby..." Harry wiped his eyes. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."_ _

__"Thank me by staying safe, sir!" Dobby said. And with a snap of his finger, he disapparated back to, Harry assumed, the kitchens._ _

__Snape grabbed Harry's shirt sleeve. "We need to see the headmaster, and then go straight to the Hospital Wing."_ _

__But before either one of them could move their feet, a loud clumping sound was coming towards them. Harry's heart started pounding in fear._ _

__It was Mad-Eye Moody, clunking towards them with his walking stick and electric-blue eye swiveling all around them._ _

__"Potter!" Moody barked. "Where the hell have you been?! Are you all right?"_ _

__Harry nodded and looked up at Snape desperately, who had a weird look upon his face._ _

__"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Snape said sarcastically._ _

__Moody glared at Snape, who glared, if possible, much scarier back._ _

__"Ah, Snape..." Moody said slowly. "I forgot you went missing too. How unfortunate."_ _

__Snape smirked slightly. "Yes... It was quite a vacation."_ _

__Harry was glancing back and forth, and thought that he was missing something. He didn't even notice that he was slowly moving closer towards Snape._ _

__"Come with me, Potter," Moody reached out a scarred hand. "Six whole nights with this bat? And you're sure you're all right?"_ _

__But Harry in response grabbed a hold on Snape, clutching the man's robes._ _

__"I believe he's made himself perfectly clear, Alastor..." Snape said slowly and coldly, and reached a hand back to hold Harry's forearm protectively. "The boy is fine."_ _

__Harry was worried. He wanted to eat and go to the Hospital Wing. He wanted to go as soon as possible so he could see Ron and Hermione again. But right now he could only sense Snape's mistrust in Moody. All hell was going to break loose..._ _

__Then Harry was unexpectedly yanked out from behind Snape._ _

__"Give Potter to me, Snape!" Moody yelled._ _

__Harry yelped and wiggled, trying to get away from him._ _

__"No! Get your hands off him!" Snape snarled and pulled Harry back and behind him, completely shielding him from the predatory man further. "He needs the hospital wing!"_ _

__What is happening? What does Moody want from him? Harry's heart was pounding, but it immediately leapt when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall trotting to them in their dressing gowns._ _

__"Severus!" Dumbledore said and stopped at seeing Alastor Moody. "Alastor!"_ _

__But McGonagall's shriek was much louder. "Oh my God. Harry! Oh — !"_ _

__She touched his shoulder lightly, checking his gaunt, pale, and fever-induced face._ _

__"We were... locked in my private stores," Snape said, his voice hoarse and dry. He didn't even notice he was still holding Harry's forearm for dear life. "Somebody attacked the boy, but when I tried to help, I got knocked out. We woke up in here, and nothing we did to get out, worked. _Alohomora _. _Confringo _. Not even my Patronus worked, it was delayed."_____ _

______Dumbledore nodded and looked from Harry, who was clinging to Snape, to Moody, who Snape was shielding him from._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did something happen?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, Headmaster," Snape sneered at Moody. "I was simply trying to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing — _where he belongs _— but he decided to try and stop me."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape pointed at Mad-Eye Moody and Harry saw the silent, but communicative look between Dumbledore and Snape, and finally understood: Snape suspected Moody as the imposter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now everything made sense. Why Moody tried pulling him away from Snape. Why he so badly wanted to help Harry in his Triwizard Tasks... It didn't make sense because if Moody wanted him dead, why on earth was he trying to get him to win?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Dumbledore turned calmly to Alastor Moody. "Alastor. Please go to my office. There should be a Ministry worker in there. Tell him that we found Severus and Harry, and to stop their search at once. Minerva, please alert a certain dog that Harry is safe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Moody and McGonagall nodded and scampered off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape felt dizzy, but no where near as much as Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For he suddenly felt very nauseous and light-headed, his blood pressure dropping, and when he went to crumple to the floor, Snape caught him and lifted him into his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I think it's time you two finally went to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said kindly. He patted Snape's shoulder and walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape nodded his head and sent off.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape ran to the hospital wing, portraits calling after him, "What's the rush?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pushed open the door and yelled, "Poppy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laid Harry down on one of beds as soon as she came out in a dressing gown. "Merlin's beard! Is that — ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes! He needs medical attention quickly," Snape said frantically. "He's sick and hasn't ate in a week!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Poppy Pomfrey immediately started her work, going quiet in silent concentration. She healed Harry's fever within seconds and started gathering potions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How did he get into such a state?" Poppy observed Snape's face. "He's starving. And you? Albus said you two have been missing since Monday night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's a long, _long _story," Snape gripped the table so he wouldn't fall over. "We got locked in my private stores. No magic whatsoever worked to get us out, and we lived off of conjured water and edible plants until we ran out."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Madam Pomfrey cleaned off Harry's face, and performed more healing spells. "I need to get some food into him. Will you please go fetch as many healing potions as you can? And then come straight back! Because you need looked at too, young man!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape rolled his eyes because everyone knew Poppy Pompfrey fussed just as much over the staff as she did the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape went out and down the steps to the dungeons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He took out multiple high-dose Wiggenweld, Pepper-Up, and Nutritional Potions; more Calming and Sleeping Draughts, along with some Dreamless Sleep for the nightmares he knew Harry will have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But before Snape could grab his last potion, he slapped a hand to his desk to prevent himself from falling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because all the blood rushed to his head, his chest starting to ache painfully, and he felt tingly all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape felt extremely dizzy and weak. He started seeing stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape mumbled for Dumbledore, and then collapsed onto the floor.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this. i almost deleted this because i thought the plot was stupid but so far everyone likes it so i’ll continue it !


	6. A Mending Heart

Madam Pomfrey was checking the time as soon as Dumbledore and McGonagall came in. 

"The children are still asleep in their dormitories," McGonagall said. "I'll alert Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger tomorrow morning about Potter's condition."

"Severus should be back by now," Poppy said, changing Harry into pajamas with the flick of her wand. "I sent him off for potions."

As soon as she looked up, Fawkes the Phoenix flew in with a song, carrying the unconscious Snape easily. 

McGonagall gave out a shocked cry and Dumbledore helped release Snape into the bed right next to Harry.

"You did brilliant, Fawkes!" Dumbledore said brightly. "Now Severus was gathering potions. Will you please go back and bring those if they're anywhere in sight?"

Fawkes the Phoenix gave a beautiful cry, and flew off again. 

"Oh my goodness," Poppy began frantically doing healing spells on him. "The man is practically skin and bones! How he stayed awake as long as he did is beyond me!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched her work, worrying about their colleague. Poppy took out Snape's wand and many empty potions flasks inside his robes. While they waited for Fawkes, they realized how thin the both of them were. 

Harry looked pale and scrawny like always, but now it looked deadly, but he was no where near Snape's condition...

Snape was already a thin man, but his robes hung over him and he looked to have lost several pounds. His face was so gaunt, his cheekbones looked sunken in. Starvation seemed to scream from his body. 

Looking at Snape's face, Dumbledore knew that he went hungry for Harry to eat. Knew he went through sleepless nights to care for the sick child...

Anger at whoever did this seethed inside him, and that's when Fawkes flew in with bottles under her wing. 

The bird dropped the bottles into Snape's lap and landed to stay upon the top of the bed, watching over them. 

Dumbledore stroked the bird's feathers. "Thank you, Fawkes. You may go back to your perch, or stay here if you'd like."

Fakes stayed, singing quietly which caused them all to stop and listen. They were in a trance for a few minutes. 

Until Snape coughed up and clutched a hand to his chest. Poppy started wiping his face clean. 

His eyes shot open and he felt nothing but panic. Where was he? Where was Harry?

Snape started mumbling frantically. "H-Har — "

Dumbledore patted his hand. "Harry is safe. He's right here, Severus." 

Snape couldn't see though. The light hurt his eyes and his stomach burned from hunger. 

Poppy held Dreamless Sleep potion in her hand at the ready. 

"F-Feed him," Snape said. "Take c-care of him... Please..."

Fawkes gave a sad cry and flew away. Dumbledore squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, my boy. You both are going to be all right."

Snape gave a frustrated yell. Poppy put the potion to his lips, making him drink. He tried pushing her away, but the potion worked instantly, causing his eyes to flutter and shut in sleep. 

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "I believe it is time for us to sleep. I'm sure Alastor has rid the castle of the Ministry, for there is no more need for them."

So as Dumbledore and McGonagall went off back to bed, Poppy did healing spell after healing spell on Snape, force-feeding him potions along with Harry. And when she deemed them improved, she went to rest too.  
___________________________________

When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw candies and treats and get well cards from his friends. He smiled. He still wasn't quite used to receiving presents from other people. 

Harry looked to his right and saw Snape lying there, pale and unconscious, and looking worse than Harry has ever saw him. 

Harry tried sitting up but then Poppy stalked out, as if sensing his restlessness. "Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter! You are severely malnourished and coming off from a very serious illness! You need rest and a decent meal too!"

Harry nodded because he honestly didn't mind. He still felt awful, but figured all he needed was some food which he immensely craved for. 

He looked over at the sleeping Potions Master and voiced his worries. "Is Professor Snape going to be okay?" 

Poppy smiled kindly at him and nodded. "His heart shrunk a little from going so long without food, but he just needs to rest and regain nutrients for the next few days, like you."

Harry nodded and drank more potions she instructed him to take. They tasted disgusting, but he didn't object. 

He felt drowsy, but not enough to fall asleep. He wondered if his organs shrunk too. 

Harry looked over at the bottom of Snape's bed to see only one small parcel. 

Harry frowned. He was positive if any other teacher lay sick where he was, they'd have an abundance of treats just like himself. Harry had plenty of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, Hermione, Neville, and from the other Weasley's. He threw a few over near the parcel for him when he woke up. 

Right then and there, the people he's been dying to see the most came bursting in, running toward him. 

"Harry!" Hermione cried. 

"Harry!" Ron laughed. "How are you feeling, mate? Where were you? What happened?

"We've been so worried about you... We thought you were kidnapped!" said Hermione. 

Harry grinned at them and said like it was a totally normal thing. "Nope. Just locked in a potions cupboard with the scary Dungeon Bat."

Ron whispered, "What was that like?"

Harry laughed. "At first it was just like a Potions class, but then it got better. Our relationship I mean... He helped me when I was sick. He's honestly not as bad as everyone thinks."

" _Not as bad? _Harry do you hear yourself?" Ron scoffed. "You're defending the man who's hated and humiliated you since your first day here!"__

__The arguing boys didn't notice Hermione's look of fear at Snape who was now wide awake, and seemed to be listening._ _

__"I know that, Ron!" Harry croaked, his throat still very sore. "But he's in the Hospital Wing because of me! He gave me the last of the food. I think he was giving me all of it anyways, and I didn't even realize... And he... he found out about the Dursley's."_ _

__Hermione gasped and Ron's jaw dropped._ _

__"He could've made fun of me. I even expected him to..." Harry said. "But he didn't. He told me it wasn't my fault, that it was theirs, and that he understood."_ _

__Harry sighed and looked at his gifts. "He didn't have to do that. He didn't have to give me all the food. Or — or stay awake helping me when I was really sick. He spent all night brewing up potions for me. So... I can't sit here, and say he's evil. I can't do it."_ _

__Hermione nodded. "We believe you, Harry. Honest..."_ _

__Ron saw Snape watching them and shot up. "We — er — just — "_ _

__Harry looked sharply at Snape, who was trying to sit up but struggling._ _

__Harry gulped. "How long have you been awake, sir?"_ _

__"Not long," Snape smirked. "Just enough to hear a bit of your enthralling tale, Mr. Potter."_ _

__He was being sarcastic, and Harry laughed._ _

__"Thanks for the gifts," Harry said with a smile. "They're great."_ _

__Snape groaned and picked up the parcel which nearly dropped on the floor. " _To: Severus. From: Albus Dumbledore _. I swear to God, he's going senile."___ _

____Harry burst out laughing, and surprisingly so did Ron and Hermione. Snape opened it and shook his head, setting his gifts aside._ _ _ _

____"Glad to see you, mate, but we better head off to Herbology before Madame Pomfrey sees we're invading your beauty sleep," Ron said with a grin._ _ _ _

____Harry laughed and nodded._ _ _ _

____"We'll see you after dinner, okay?" Hermione said and stood up with Ron._ _ _ _

____Harry nodded and they said goodbye._ _ _ _

____Snape looked at him and said, "You have a pair of great friends, Potter."_ _ _ _

____Harry smiled shyly._ _ _ _

____Snape reached for the Chocolate Frogs. "Oh, and thanks for these. I was totally awake when you threw them at me, by the way."_ _ _ _

____Harry giggled and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "I feel a lot better now, Professor. Thanks for everything."_ _ _ _

____Snape gave a nod. "You're welcome."_ _ _ _

____Harry rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember... What happened after Professor Moody came?"_ _ _ _

____Snape set the parcel and the Chocolate Frogs back where they were and said, "Before I could tell Dumbledore anything, you passed out. I carried you to the Hospital Wing, and had to get potions, but I figure I passed out myself. How I got here so fast, I have no idea. But I don't feel so weak anymore. Just hungry."_ _ _ _

____Harry yawned. "Same... and really, really sleepy."_ _ _ _

____Snape snorted. "I wonder what my Slytherins are thinking. Their Head of House goes missing the same day as Harry Potter. Probably thinking that  
I — "_ _ _ _

____"Poisoned me, and fed my body to a basilisk? Yeah, I think I'll have to agree," Harry said and laughed, grinning._ _ _ _

____And for the first time, Snape and Harry laughed with each other, not at one another._ _ _ _

____"You can laugh, sir?" Harry said, shocked._ _ _ _

____"Indeed," Snape said. "But only once a year, so you can call yourself lucky."_ _ _ _

____Harry giggled and ate some of his candy._ _ _ _

____Snape groaned in pain and Harry looked over. "What's wrong, Professor?"_ _ _ _

____Snape shook his head. "My chest... I'm fine. It's probably nothing."_ _ _ _

____Poppy came in with a meal for the both of them, and Harry felt like he was drooling. The Dursley's may have cruelly withheld food from him, but he's never experienced real starvation before. Seeing food again felt like the best feeling in the world._ _ _ _

____"I want you both to take these nutrition potions after you eat," Poppy said._ _ _ _

____"Thank you!" Harry cheered and dug in._ _ _ _

____So they stuffed themselves full. Silence overtook them, but they didn't need to talk because their company was perfectly enough.  
_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more chapters to go ! i’ll post the next one tomorrow ! hope you guys like it :) i’m still getting used to ao3 because this is my first work on here. i’m used to wattpad.


	7. Lily’s Warning

They both slept in for the rest of the afternoon, but Snape was gladly up when Dumbledore came in to visit. 

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Absolutely exquisite," Snape said sarcastically. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "I hope you enjoyed my package." 

Snape smirked. "I quite did actually. A new quill. Some Honeydukes sweets. Gosh, Albus, you're making me blush. I'm not on my deathbed, am I?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Of course not, my boy. Just a thank you gift for all the help you gave Harry in the time you two had in the cupboard. Poppy explained how sick he was, but with your help, he'll make a full recovery."

Snape rolled his eyes. "It was just a normal cold, Headmaster. I did what any other professor would do."

Dumbledore sat on the end of his bed and said, "Poppy said that he was already malnourished before he even stepped foot into that room. The sickness and the lack of food lowered his immune system greatly."

Snape looked into his piercing blue eyes. "You know why, don't you?"

Dumbledore was silent for a while before he said, "Yes."

Snape growled. "He told me... after a panic attack in there... that those relatives of his locked him in a cupboard under the stairs. That was his _bedroom _until he was eleven. They starved him, and I suspect they beat him as well."__

__Dumbledore sighed. "I had no idea, Severus. I know they didn't necessarily like the boy, but I didn't expect they'd mistreat him like this..."_ _

__Snape closed his eyes and said, "Now someone's strutting about the castle that wants to kill the boy. I believe said person locked us in there to do exactly that."_ _

__Dumbledore nodded. "I know. I'm keeping a lookout, and I need you to do so also."_ _

__"I've been doing that since my first day at this school, Albus. I'm a natural," Snape said with an irritated glare. "but you still don't believe my suspicions."_ _

__The older man pat his hand. "I never said I didn't believe you, but I need some good, strong evidence before I accuse any one of my colleagues. Especially a top-notch Auror."_ _

__Snape snorted and they both looked at Harry when they heard a sharp noise._ _

__Harry twitched in his sleep, mumbling._ _

__Snape sat up so quick, he saw stars._ _

__"Severus — !"_ _

__Snape rushed to Harry's side, and grabbed one of the boy's small hands._ _

__"Potter. Potter?" Snape said, shaking him a little. "Harry, it's all right. You're safe."_ _

__Albus Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. Severus Snape was comforting Harry Potter..._ _

__Harry still cried in his sleep, whimpering, and clinging to Snape's robes._ _

__Poppy came running in and shouted, "Severus Snape! You get back into your bed this instant!"_ _

__Snape growled. "Poppy, I am _not_ five — " __

____

____

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____She hastened towards him. "But you are ill! Back into bed!"_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"I am not getting into bed until this child gets a Dreamless Sleep Potion!" Snape roared, feeling Harry's temple which was burning up. "And a Fever-Reducing one too!"_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Poppy frowned and went over to feel his face. "Oh no..."_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____She turned around and headed back to her stores. "I'm getting some potions, and if you're not in bed by the time I get back, I'll force you!"_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Snape rolled his eyes, detaching the child's small fingers still latched onto his robes, and limped back to his bed. Dumbledore aided Snape back into it._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"I'm surprised you never asked yet, Severus, but I have been covering your classes and Head of House duties," said Dumbledore._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape groaned out, his chest hurting again. "And how are my Slytherins doing?"_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"Very well, and delighted that you are back with us," Dumbledore said with a smile._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Harry whined and when Poppy came back with several potions, they watched in earnest._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"I best be off," Dumbledore said, standing up and giving a little bow. "Have a good night, Severus. Poppy."_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____And he left, Harry now silent after the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Poppy was doing healing magic, and tucked him in._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Snape looked around for his wand. It was on the table across from them. He thought up a silent Summoning Charm and watched it whiz towards him._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Even though Harry was asleep, he produced a Patronus to guard them through the night.  
____________________________________ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Harry slept until noon the next day, with Snape watching over him._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Ron and Hermione came to visit, along with Hagrid who stopped by._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____He thanked Snape for saving Harry, and left them both some rock cakes. Snape threw Harry his because he knew how revolting they were._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____When Poppy came in with lunch for him, he leapt with glee. He was starving. Thoughts of being in his private stories rushed through his head again. The constant fear of not coming out of there haunted him._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____He ate silently, watching Harry sleep. The boy has been through so much... He wanted to know who put his name in the Goblet of Fire very badly, for the same person locked them inside his stores._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Snape promised himself that he'd do everything in his power to bring Harry out of that Third Task alive.  
____________________________________ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Harry woke up that evening, still nauseous but feeling immensely better._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Poppy came in with food for him which he barely ate._ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____"Harry, dear, you need to eat," Poppy soothed gently and lifted his spoon. "You won't get better if you don't eat!"_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry."_ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

____Snape suddenly barked out with his eyes closed, "Eat, Potter, or I'll start taking points. _Now." _____ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry glared. Of course... he'll be back to his old self now that they were out of the locked cupboard._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry reluctantly ate, knowing he'll throw it all up. He felt very sick again and his stomach kept tightening and aching. Even swallowing became hard for him. The headache was even worse. There was a slight throbbing pain on one side of his head that came and went as a pattern, causing tears to burn in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______The nauseas clawed at his throat, and he tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. With a painful lurch, he threw up his entire meal all over his sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry rolled over, away from Snape, and tried to force himself to fall back asleep. He couldn't since he slept all day._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape felt a pang of guilt as Poppy cleared up the vomit._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______He sighed. "I apologize, Mr. Potter. I didn't know you were still nauseous."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry shook his head. "'s fine. My head just hurts, that's all."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape nodded. "Your body is still recovering. You need as much — "_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"Rest. Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry said, sighing. He turned so he could stare at the ceiling. "I just can't..."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape sat up a little and said, "Madame Pomfrey can give you a Dreamless Sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry nodded and looked at him. "How are you feeling, sir?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape smirked. "Splendid."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry laughed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"I'm exhausted and I feel like I have flobberworms inside my chest," Snape groaned. "I could use a Pain-Reliever."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"Do you think it's your heart?" Harry asked. "Madame Pomfrey told me it shrunk."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"Probably so," Snape said and then growled. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Poppy came back in, holding a tray of objects._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked. "Can you get Professor Snape a Pain-Relieving Potion?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Poppy nodded kindly and scurried off._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape clutched his chest, wanting to berate Harry for speaking for him, but didn't quite have the strength._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Poppy came back out with potions, and told them they both were to take a Pain-Reliever and a Dreamless Sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______"Bless her," Snape mumbled, already disoriented._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Harry felt a weight lift off his chest, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

______Snape dreamed of Lily that night._ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

_______He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her beautiful crimson hair and her almond-shaped green eyes. Harry's eyes were identical to hers. Snape reached out to her. ____ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

_________"Severus." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

___________Snape felt a shiver down his spine at the sound of his name on her lips. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

_____________”I need you to wake up..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

_______________Snape shook his head. "But I'm so... tired." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

_________________"My son is in danger," Lily pleaded. "Harry needs your help. You saved him. You protected him inside that room, but I need you to do it again tonight. So wake up, Severus. Wake up!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape shot up in bed, absolutely exhausted from the Dreamless Sleep still in his system. He realized he was still whispering her name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________He was confused because he shouldn't have dreamed about her... The potion was suppose to stop that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape looked sharply at the still sleeping boy, wondering what she could've possibly meant. She told him to keep him safe tonight. What could she possibly mean?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape kept an eye on him, refusing to fall asleep, even though a part of him yearned to see Lily again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Then he noticed Harry's uneasiness. His blanket was on the floor and he was shaking, his pajama-clad legs kicking out at nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape groaned, clutching his chest, and wobbled out of bed towards Harry. He wouldn't be having a nightmare because of the potion, so Snape didn't know what was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape put a hand on Harry's head, and started to stroke his hair, surprising himself even._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________He sensed that they weren't alone, and Snape looked around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________"Who's there?" Snape whispered and pulled out his wand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________"Homenum Revelio," Snape said and wished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________And there it was, proof that another human being in the room. He knew it wasn't Madam Pomfrey because it didn't show her area. Snape and Harry weren't alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________"Reveal yourself!" Snape snapped and stood up abruptly from leaning over Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Somebody was under an Invisibility Cloak or a Disillusionment Charm, and they were there to harm Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape wasn't going to let that happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________"I swear to God, I'll summon Dumbledore so  
fast — !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Them Harry grimaced in his sleep, grabbing the closest thing to him which was Snape's robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape looked around, using his spy senses to hear any movement around them. He got nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Until Harry whined in fright, and his body started jerking, as if in a nightmare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape pulled him closer, practically sitting on his bed with him in his lap, and cradling the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Harry's breathing came out rattling and panicky, Snape holding the side of his head to his chest. Snape shot a shield charm over them, wondering why Poppy hasn't woken up from all his shouting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________When Snape felt safe again, he did the Human-Revealing spell once again and saw that they were finally alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape sighed and looked at Harry, whose eyes were open but half-asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________"It's okay, Harry. They're gone," Snape whispered soothingly. "We're safe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Harry swallowed. "Gone?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape nodded, stroking his hair again. "Yes, they are gone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Harry nodded and closed his eyes, falling quickly into another Dreamless Sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape stayed by his side, helping him back into bed and covering him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape seethed with anger. It was unfair that Harry couldn't have a normal teenage years. Every year so far, he had to deal with some kind ordeal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________None of this made sense. Who was just in the room with them? Was it Barty Crouch? Or Mad-Eye? Or maybe even Lord Voldemort himself?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape didn't know. Whoever it was, wanted to check on Harry's recovery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

__________________Snape told himself he'd tell Dumbledore tomorrow morning. He climbed back into bed, willing himself for sleep that never came.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

****

__

____

__

****

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i have some plot holes in this story and i’m sorry ! this is my first ever harry potter fan fiction so i’m still learning ! i have a few other ideas so be ready for some future writings from me ! this story is also published on my wattpad account @thebluejay1. also i’m struggling on how to italicize words or phrases on here so if anyone can explain that would be helpful. sometimes it works and other times it doesn’t.


	8. The Secret and the Suspect

Harry woke up very early to the sound of birds singing outside the window. 

He looked on his right side to see Snape facing away from him, sleeping soundlessly, his greasy black hair sticking all over the place. 

He figured it wasn't even breakfast time yet since Madam Pompey wasn't out of her office. 

But then Harry suddenly heard the familiar clunking sound of a particular professor, and knowing Snape's suspicions, he quickly turned on his side too, facing him, and pretended to be asleep. 

Then he heard a whisper from Snape, "Potter, be very still..."

Harry listened and clamped his eyes shut. 

He felt Moody walk near his bed, and Harry's heart was pounding so hard he wondered if he could hear it. 

He felt a parcel being placed on the bottom of the bed. And as soon as Harry thought he heard a flask being pulled out, he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. 

"Professor Moody!" she cried. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Harry felt Moody jump and back several inches away from his bed. 

"Just visiting Potter, that's all," came his gruff voice. "I wanted to leave something. I'll be on my way."

Madam Pomfrey continued to fuss him out, saying they needed rest. 

As soon as she was out of headshot, Snape turned abruptly towards Harry. Harry sat up and clutched his blanket to his chest. 

"He left something," Harry said fearfully and looked at the parcel he left. 

Snape sat up, and climbed out of bed.

"This one, sir..." Harry said and held it up, opening it. It was just a get well soon card. Harry was very confused these days. Part of him believes Snape on his suspicions and part of him thinks it may be someone else. Mad-Eye truly seems like he wants him to win, and if he wanted him dead, then why was he helping him? It was all very odd to Harry. 

Snape examined it, but not for long. He rubbed his face, and sat back down on his bed. 

"I need to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible," Snape said and quickly laid back down when he saw Madam Pomfrey come back in. "The students aren't safe. I don't care what anyone says, it's him."

Harry gave him a fearful glance as the witch came over with a tray of food for the both of them. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she helped Harry sit up. 

Harry shrugged and said, "Better. Just tired." 

Madam Pomfrey smiled and gave him his potions. "That's to be expected. You should be out of here and back to your classes in no time." 

Harry put on his glasses as she went over to Snape. 

"You're still very weak, Severus," she said. "Your heart took a great toll, but with rest, you should be out of here the same day as Harry." 

Snape nodded and began eating, Harry copying him.

They had the same silent worries, but they knew they were thinking the same thing. 

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked lowly. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" said Snape. 

"Do you think Mad-Eye is the imposter?" 

Snape thought silently and shook his head. "No."

"But I thought you said — "

"You asked me if I thought him to be the imposter. He isn't," Snape said. "Because whoever just walked in is not Alastor Moody."

He gave a great pause. 

"It's a Death-Eater under Polyjuice Potion."

They both knew that, but it finally settled in Harry's mind. A Death-Eater was really inside Hogwarts right now, and the rest of the students had no idea.   
___________________________________

Dumbledore came to visit shortly after the incident. Snape told him everything that happened last night, and this morning. 

"I believe you, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "But Alastor has not harmed a student yet — "

"Yet?" Snape scoffed. " _Yet? _He Transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret!"__

__Harry snorted and earned himself a glare._ _

__"I believe we've discussed this rather frequently," Dumbledore said. "I know he used Unforgivable Curses on students, and I've spoken to him about it."_ _

__Snape growled. "But if _I _used an Unforgivable, all hell would break loose."___ _

____"Please don't insinuate that I'm tolerant of such behavior on my students, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I am aware that he very well may be the culprit, but I have a plan."_ _ _ _

____"You have a... plan?" Snape asked._ _ _ _

____The man nodded and stood up to his full height. "Indeed, but all I need is time and patience."_ _ _ _

____And he left, patting Harry's hand on his way out._ _ _ _

____Snape huffed and said, "The old coot."  
____________________________________ _ _ _

____They didn't get released until a few days before Easter Break._ _ _ _

____Harry finished all his makeup work with the help of Hermione — who usually told them they'd never learn if they copied — but she still felt awful for him that he was way behind._ _ _ _

____He was instructed to take Nutritional Potions every morning and night for the next week or two, but he could attend classes. Snape was released shortly after, and was to be taking the same potions as Harry._ _ _ _

____It was odd really. Every time they spotted each other, they'd nod in greeting or exchange small conversation._ _ _ _

____In class it was the same, but Harry knew not to take it personally. He wasn't too vindictive about him as a person, just his potion making. Even Ron and Hermione smirked when it happened._ _ _ _

____Finally, when Easter Break came, Harry was relieved of the stares and whispers when most of the students left._ _ _ _

____Ron and Hermione accompanied Harry to the Hospital Wing for his morning potions. But once Harry walked in, he saw that Snape was already in there._ _ _ _

____Harry turned to his friends. "Wait here."_ _ _ _

____They obliged, watching him go inside._ _ _ _

____"Just in time, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said, beckoning him to sit for her examination._ _ _ _

____Harry drank his potions and stood back up._ _ _ _

____"Very well," she said. "Your immune system has gotten much better. Another week of potions and you should be in perfect condition for the Third Task."_ _ _ _

____Harry said thank you and walked out, with Snape strolling behind him._ _ _ _

____"How'd it go, mate?" Ron asked._ _ _ _

____"I'm doing better. She reckons I'll be off the potions by next week," Harry said and grinned._ _ _ _

____"That's great, Harry!"_ _ _ _

____Snape cleared his throat, alerting his presence, making all three of them jump._ _ _ _

____"As delighted as I am over Potter's recovery, I do have places to be..."_ _ _ _

____Ron gulped and Hermione sputtered, "I'm sorry, sir. We were just — "_ _ _ _

____They got all quiet and started walking away._ _ _ _

____"Not so fast, Mr. Potter," Snape said slowly._ _ _ _

____Harry turned, looking up at the man, wondering what he did this time._ _ _ _

____Ron and Hermione stayed farther behind to wait for him._ _ _ _

____Snape spoke very quietly, but quickly. "As you very well know, a Death-Eater is roaming amongst the castle at this very second... and Dumbledore refuses to confiscate the person I suspect. I believe him to be up to something, and it very well involves you and the Triwizard Tournament."_ _ _ _

____Harry's heart dropped. "Sir?"_ _ _ _

____"The headmaster wishes to wait it out since he doesn't have enough evidence. Even though you and I nearly died, and he showed up within seconds of our return," Snape snorted. "However, he still encourages you to keep a watchful eye on your surroundings, which I'm sure you already do."_ _ _ _

____"I agree, sir," Harry said with a smirk. "I'm Harry Potter."_ _ _ _

____Snape gave an amused look and said, "I'm glad to see you're learning. Being Harry Potter isn't fun and games anymore. I believe the Dark Lord is — "_ _ _ _

____"Trying to restore to his original body. Yeah, I know."_ _ _ _

____Snape nodded. "Very well. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The Dark Lord is trying to return, and the imposter is aiding him in every step of the way. How — I do not know — but your protection is essential to stopping him."_ _ _ _

____Harry stayed quiet, wondering what he was going on about._ _ _ _

____"I am willing to give you private lessons if you wish," Snape said. "I will admit, Defense Against Dark Arts is my forte, and Professor Dumbledore agrees. Of course, if you do not want to, I will not force you. This is just to make sure you're well prepared to — "_ _ _ _

____"Of course I'll do it!" Harry bursted out, but quieted down from Snape's raise of hand._ _ _ _

____Snape looked pleased, but said lowly, "This matter cannot be shouted about nor spread amongst your friends. Granger and Weasley may know, but they must know they cannot tell anyone else. The only people that know about this are you, myself, the headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. The goal is to keep this entirely hidden from Alastor Moody, or whoever is impersonating him... Because if he finds out, my entire life's worth of spying will come to an end."_ _ _ _

____Harry nodded, wondering what Snape could possibly teach him that can be used against Voldemort._ _ _ _

____"The most crucial thing I'll be teaching you is an ancient magic called Occlumency," said Snape. "The ability to close one's mind from intrusion, which is called Legilimency. Dumbledore mentioned there would come a time when you would need to learn how to do so, and I think the sooner, the better."_ _ _ _

____Harry saw Ron and Hermione in a heated discussion behind Snape._ _ _ _

____"So basically... Legilimency... is when you look inside someone's mind?" Harry said and looked up, finally realizing why Snape could sometimes see students thoughts. "And Voldemort is a — ?"_ _ _ _

____"Legilimens," Snape said. "and a very powerful one too. Believe me, a job as a spy constitutes a lot more than just being talented at lying."_ _ _ _

____Harry bit his lip. "So you're going to teach me to clear my mind?"_ _ _ _

____"Correct," Snape said with a nod. "It takes a lot of practice and effort, but I believe it'll help you in the long run."_ _ _ _

____Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you, sir."_ _ _ _

____Snape smirked. "You'll report to my office every Wednesday at seven o'clock. If anyone asks why you're meeting me, I'm giving you remedial potions. Understand?"_ _ _ _

____Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sir."_ _ _ _

____Snape nodded dismissively. "Very well. I believe breakfast starts shortly."_ _ _ _

____Harry scampered off to the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione following in his wake._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four more chapters left ! the last two chapters aren’t written yet so i’ll be working on those. hope you guys enjoy :)


	9. Duels in the Dungeons

Wednesday evening was there before Harry knew it, and Ron and Hermione kept repeating themselves over and over again. 

"I bet you'll learn _loads _from him," Hermione said for the hundredth time. "As talented as he is at Potions, everyone knows the Dark Arts is where he's at."__

__"What if it's all a bluff..." Ron said fearfully. "What if he's trying to get you alone so he can poison you?"_ _

__"Oh, come off it, Ron! Snape _saved _Harry!" Hermione said defensively. "He would never — !"___ _

____"Guys, be quiet! He's coming," Harry whispered harshly._ _ _ _

____They quickly went quiet when Snape slowly strolled over by them._ _ _ _

____Snape dropped a small piece of parchment next to Harry's pumpkin juice. It was sneaky and subtle, and he walked away back to his seat._ _ _ _

____Harry unfolded it and it read:_ _ _ _

_____7:00. Wormwood. Don't be late _.__ _ _ _ _

______Harry crumbled it. "It's just the password. I reckon we'll be in his private quarters."_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Private quarters _?" Ron asked incredulously. "Harry, you promise you'll tell us if he kills you, right?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry shushed him and snorted. "I can't tell you if I'm dead. Trust me, Ron. He had every opportunity to kill me in his private stores, but he didn't. He risked starving to death for me. So I highly doubt he'll try and kill me. He's doing this to protect me from Voldemort."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So after dinner, Harry went off to the dungeons.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Harry stepped in front of Snape's office, he noticed the door was open just a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He just walked in, quite nervously because he didn't want to get yelled at for not knocking. But Snape wasn't in there. He walked around the dark room until he spotted a door with a painting above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry stood in front of it, looking at the sleeping, bearded man above him and said, "Wormwood."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man shot awake and growled, "Correct!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And the door swung open, revealing a room quite like Snape's office, but more cozier and homely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Professor Snape?" Harry asked timidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he wasn't in there either. He was starting to get worried because it was almost five past seven, and this indeed was the place he wanted him to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then he heard a door slam shut and a growl. "Wormwood."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry stood back, and watched the man come in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"S-Sir?" Harry stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I apologize for the delay. I had to break up a fight," Snape snorted. "First year Hufflepuffs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry grinned and repeated familiar words. "Hysterical, accident-prone creatures?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape skimmed through stuff in drawers. "I'm ecstatic to hear that I've at last made some impact on you. You are very correct. First years — especially Hufflepuffs — are hysterical and temperamental little beasts that I have no patience for."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry laughed "I thought you died for a moment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape turned around so fast, Harry jumped. "I don't plan on dying for a very long time, Mr. Potter. Right now, I wish to teach you how to Disillusion yourself completely and entirely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know you have an Invisibility Cloak, and a good one. But there very well may come a time where you need to be Disillusioned, and you won't have it. This is for precaution."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry nodded and listened carefully to the incantation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape showed him what it should look like by Disillusioning himself perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Woah," Harry said and tried it himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He did it partially, but Snape said it would improve with practice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We will also cover dueling," Snape said. "I'm sure you've learned quite a lot already in Charms, but I'll be teaching you how to block hexes and curses."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smiled. Some of these things would definitely come in handy... Not only for the Triwizard Tournament, but against Voldemort as well. He'll even be one step ahead for his O.W.L.s the following year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was finally going to learn how to duel for real..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know you are quite the Disarmer," Snape said with a smirk. "So we will only cover that very briefly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He remembered quite well when he Disarmed Snape so hard, he knocked him out cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That should be enough for now. You are dismissed," Snape said.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So by the end of Easter Break, Harry had mastered not only the Disillusionment Charm, but also Stunning Spells and some wandless and non-verbal magic, some even invented by Snape himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with Ron's and Hermione's help, he reckoned he'll be well prepared for the Third Task._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sometimes during their lessons, usually during the beginning or end, Snape would strike a random jinx at him for him to block._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It usually would lead to intense duels like these._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" _Expelliarmus _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Impedimenta _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry blocked all of Snape's jinxes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry shot a Stunning Spell at him, and watched as Snape crumbled to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry laughed and pointed his wand at him " _Rennervate _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As Snape woke back up, Harry snatched his wand on the floor, smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Haha! I stunned you," Harry said cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Snape stood up woozily. "Where's my wand?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry giggled and showed him his wand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And Harry suddenly felt a playfulness come out of him, which he usually never had, and darted out of Snape's office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He heard Snape chasing him and threatening to take points, but he kept running, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But before he could even step one foot on the staircase, he felt his body fling into the air by his ankles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry was grinning so much, it hurt, and it never died off his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Snape walked up to him, ignoring all the scramblers heading to their common rooms, and smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"And I'll take that," Snape said and grabbed his wand back before muttering the counter-curse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He then conjured a large cushion to soften Harry's fall, and strolled away, his black robes billowing behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 is up ! this story is a lot more successful then i thought it would be so i’m very happy :)


	10. A Hogwarts Homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: goblet of fire spoilers ! don’t read if you haven’t read the book yet. everyone who’s currently reading probably has but i just wanted to leave a warning just in case.

The castle was now full again since all the students who went home for break were back. And that meant the stares and whispers were back too. 

It was the end of May, and Harry finally started Occlumency lessons.

At first it just caused headaches, and he couldn't clear his mind no matter what Snape said. But after a while, when Snape got frustrated, he forced him out. 

Now Harry headed down to the dungeons, entering Snape's office. 

"Basilisk," Harry said, and the portrait hole let him through. 

Snape was already in there and said, "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you know the drill." 

Harry took out his wand. Nervousness flushed through him. 

"Have you been practicing?" Snape asked. 

"Yes," Harry lied. 

"We'll see," Snape said and pointed his wand at him. "On the count of three. One — two — "

He casted the spell before three, but he was ready. He thought of nothing and kept his mind as clear as possible.

Then suddenly Harry collapsed on the ground and sat up, out of breath. 

"Good," Snape nodded approvingly. "Much better." 

Harry stood back up. Snape nodded which meant to prepare for intrusion. 

_"Legilimens!" ___

___ _

__

__

___Harry was being screamed at by his uncle... He burned the food, and he was going to get punished. ___ _ _

___It quickly changed to his uncle berating him, and then pushing him down the stairs._ _ _

___Snape couldn't see this. No... ____ _

____"NO!" Harry screamed and pushed him out, laying exhausted on the floor._ _ _ _

____Harry had tears rushing down his face that he was trying to hide._ _ _ _

____"We shall carry on next week," Snape said slowly._ _ _ _

____Harry struggled to stop himself from crying, tucking his knees to his chest, unsure what to say or do._ _ _ _

____But Snape then walked up to him and gently kneeled down next to him, touching him on the shoulder._ _ _ _

____Harry flinched and mumbled, "I'm s-sorry, sir — "_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry you had to relive those memories..." Snape soothed quietly. "It proves to me that you are a lot better at Occlumency than I thought."_ _ _ _

____Harry sniffed and gave him a confused look._ _ _ _

____"You managed to hide these memories of your relatives until now, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "I haven't been able to see them."_ _ _ _

____Harry nodded and looked down. He felt so ashamed. He was so embarrassed._ _ _ _

____"I promise you, child... that there is _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Snape told him, never letting go of his shoulder, and not breaking eye contact. ___ _

______Harry looked into his dark eyes, and felt a tear trickle down his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape felt a pang at seeing the green eyes so sad, so much like Lily's..._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you like some tea?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked up, wiping his eyes. "T-Tea?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Snape drank tea? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, tea," Snape said patiently. "I find it quite helps when one is... distressed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh," Harry stood up, wiping his nose. "Um — sure. Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape nodded and began pouring them tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You may sit," Snape said and indicated a seat with a table, and sat down too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry sat across from him, and took his plate and cup. "Thank you, sir."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're welcome," said Snape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry was surprised that it wasn't awkward. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, son of his arch-nemesis, sipping tea together. But Harry figured it was because they spend over six nights together, locked in a tiny potions cupboard. A small part of Harry was thankful that it happened. He was getting so much better at potions because Snape wasn’t belittling him as bad anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry was thankful he didn't ask any more questions because he didn't think he'd be able to talk about it, yet think about it, any more that night.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next morning, Mad-Eye was missing from the teachers' table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry kept watching the door, eating but not really paying attention to Ron and Hermione. He looked at Snape, who sat beside Dumbledore and McGonagall, and saw him too looking at the empty seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They made eye contact, and Harry knew he was thinking the same thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was up to something. _  
_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After Transfiguration, Harry had a break. He decided to spend his time keeping an eye on Mad-Eye Moody on the Marauder's Map._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His dot never once moved in his office, but showed that Barty Crouch was in there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry has never been so confused in his life. He decided he'd alert Snape before Potions. He waited restlessly, dying to tell Ron and Hermione what he found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he finally caught up with them, he told them what happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I need to tell Snape."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Surely he'll know what to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I dunno where he is, and Snape will let him know faster than I can," Harry said, and lead the way to the dungeons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry panicked before knocking on the door. They were the first ones there, and he didn't know if he still had a class going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then they heard the familiar long strides to the door, and the knob turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The greasy-haired man looked down at them sourly. "Potter. Granger. Weasley. You do realize that I am busy teaching?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's urgent," Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It cannot wait fifteen more minutes?" Snape glared above Harry's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, sir! It's about you-know-who doing the you-know-what, and I think he's up to something right now!" Harry squeaked panicky. "I think somebody is going to get hurt. You have to do something!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape sighed greatly, and Harry watched his face soften. "All right. Come inside. You two come along as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ron and Hermione turned red and followed Harry in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws in the classroom were quaking at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Quit dawdling and finish your potions!" Snape barked. "You have ten minutes, and it should be a light shade of purple by now. Or in Mr. Boot's case... orange."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Some kids snorted. Terry Boot blushed an embarrassed shade of red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited patiently in the back as their fellow fourth-years put their flasks on his desk. Once they headed out, Harry went to the front of his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Out with it, Potter," Snape growled lightly. "Before the rest of your little Gryffindor friends come, and think I'm trying to poison you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ron looked at Harry sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Barty Crouch was in Professor Moody's office. I saw it on my map," Harry said. "They're either up to something, or Barty Crouch is him under Polyjuice Potion. I'm sure of it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Snape thought for a second. "And he wasn't at breakfast this morning..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That's when the rest of the students filed in, and Snape told them to take their seats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Potions went by fast, and Harry focused a lot better since Snape wasn't scowling down over his shoulder the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was even surprised when his potion turned the same shade as Hermione's, and when she said it was wonderful, he made a flask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And when he walked out, he truly believed he got good marks.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry was even more confused when Barty Crouch Sr. went missing on Hogwarts Grounds. The whole fiasco with Krum, Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, and Hagrid played in his mind that night. He couldn't sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Barty Crouch was there and disappeared in a matter of a half hour. He was no where to be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The way Barty Crouch was acting earlier, made Harry rethink everything. He was positive he was the one under the Polyjuice Potion. The one who put his name in the Goblet of Fire and the one who locked him and Snape in his privates stores. But his demeanor changed everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now he was missing. Or possibly dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________If _he was dead, who killed him?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was an question that Harry couldn't answer.  
____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. The Dark Lord’s Most Faithful Servant

The night before the third task, Harry went to Snape one last time for practice. 

They went over everything Snape taught him. All the dueling skills, the charms, the spells, and even the Occlumency. Harry was exhausted by the end of it.

Snape could tell, so he told Harry to sit down and rest while he made tea. Harry nibbled nervously on one of Snape's biscuits. 

Harry has never been this nervous in his entire life. The third task was tomorrow. He thought he was well prepared, but he was still nervous, nonetheless. He had no idea what was going to be in that maze exactly. Would there be actual dementors? Would there be another dragon? He had no clue. What if all the things he learned and practiced, would be useless?

He thought about being locked in the closet with Snape and the mystery of Mad-Eye Moody and Barty Crouch Sr. What was the reasoning behind being locked in? Why was Snape locked in too?" 

"Professor?" Harry asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" 

"Why — why do you think they locked us in the closet?" Harry said, his voice trembling. 

Snape went quiet for a few minutes, his mind racing to give a response. It was a question the both have them be wondering for weeks now. 

"I think..." Snape muttered, trying to come up with an intelligent answer. "I think they did it to weaken you. To weaken you before the third task. I think whoever it is, wants you to win, but at the same time wants you to be weak too. It makes no sense to me. But me, I'm not so sure. I think they locked me in because I was just there in the moment. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so whoever did it, threw me in too." 

Harry nodded. It made sense, but it didn't at the same time. 

"Whatever is in that maze... is going to be difficult. You are fourteen years old. Your fellow competitors are four years older than you. They have more training experience than you. But you can do it," Snape told him calmly. "It's not about winning. It's about staying alive at this point. I have a feeling that this is more than just a game."

He was right. He was Harry Potter for god's sake. It wasn't just a game. He hasn't gone a year yet without some sort of obstacle.

"I'm so nervous," Harry choked out. He hated how he sounded so weak. "I didn't want to do this at all."

"I know," Snape said with a nod, his face sadden. Harry was shocked to see genuine emotion from him. "But you'll be okay. You're well prepared. And you know me, if I didn't think you weren't, I'd tell you."

Harry nodded. He knew that. Snape never sugar-coated things.  
___________________________________

When Ludo Bagman blew his whistle, that's when Harry and Cedric ran through. 

Harry was walking around. It got darker and darker, and the only light he had was from the tip of his wand. Cedric came in, panting and looking disheveled, telling him about the Blast-Ended Skrewts. He looked like he had a shoulder wound. He quickly ran off again. 

He defeated the boggart and the skrewt, and then he heard Fleur's scream. 

A deep fear fluttered inside him. So far it was small things that Harry could easily defeat with no problem. But he was sure the deeper he got in, the bigger the obstacles would become. He didn't know how far Fleur was in, but he was worried. What if one of them would die in here? He knew they could send sparks in, but what if they're not quick enough?

Then he heard Cedric scream. He ran over and saw Krum standing over him with his wand outstretched. He couldn't believe it. He used the Cruciatus Curse. Harry stunned him without hesitation. 

Harry was surprised. He thought Krum was a nice guy. Harry and Cedric thought the same thing. Did he get Fleur too? 

They went opposite directions without a word. The game was still going. They were both still opponents. 

Harry was walking for what felt like forever. His body ached in his legs from running. His untidy hair was drenched in sweat, along with his uniform. He couldn't imagine how Cedric, Fleur, and Krum signed up for this. Harry thought it was unfair that they had a choice and he didn't. 

Harry walked through the same path he was going in for minutes and finally saw it. It was a sphinx. A body of a lion, but a head of a woman. She walked around slowly, stopping Harry's path. 

He listened to the riddle again and again slowly. He was absolutely terrified inside, his heart pounding so hard he could almost hear it, but he couldn't worry about that right now. 

"A spider!" Harry shouted excitedly. 

The sphinx smiled and nodded, letting his way through. 

Harry was running now, nearly tripping on his own feet. And then he saw it.

The Triwizard Cup was shining bright a few yards away. He was so close. 

But Cedric was closer. He was sprinting towards it, missing the big spider in front of him.

Harry rushed over and tried stunning it, but it didn't work. The gigantic spider was gleaming at them both with its evil eight eyes. 

Harry and Cedric spent about five minutes trying to stun and fight him off, Harry hurting his leg in the process. Eventually they finally done it. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah," Cedric panted out.

They both looked over at the Triwizard Cup. They both wanted it so bad, but they were too noble to do it. They both thought the other person should take it. 

"Take it, Harry," Cedric said, breathing very heavy.

"No," Harry shook his head. "You take it."

"Just take it!"

"No!"

The bickering went on for quite a bit. Cedric was going on about how Harry saved him in there and how he told him about the dragons. Harry blabbered on too about how he helped him with the egg. 

But finally, the two stubborn boys decided to do it together. 

They ran towards to cup, Cedric helping Harry since he was limping. 

"Together?" Harry asked, wiping his sweaty bangs away from his face.

"Together," said Cedric with a smile. 

They both grabbed a handle, and withins seconds, they left the maze. In a racing gust of wind, they landed inside a graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for such a short chapter. i’m trying to wrap it up ! one more chapter is left :)


	12. The Ones That Love Us

It all happened so quick. With one swish of Wormtail's wand, Cedric was dead. _Avada Kedavra _.__

__Harry should've realized the cup was a Portkey sooner. Maybe Cedric would still be there._ _

__Harry was currently in the hospital wing, trapped in his own thoughts. His mind kept replaying over and over again the previous events._ _

__Harry was still in shock. Seeing Cedric on the ground, his eyes open and glassy, sent a chill down Harry's spine. He hasn't spoke in a few hours. He hasn't talked since he told Dumbledore and Sirius what had happened. He hasn't talked since he learned all about his wand and _Priori Incantatem _. He didn't plan on speaking again for while.___ _

____Harry knew his life would be hell from now on, now that Cornelius Fudge didn't believe him. If the Ministry wasn't behind him, how else was he going to defeat Voldemort?_ _ _ _

____There was no other way to put it. Harry hated his life. What in the world could he possibly have done to deserve this? What did he do to deserve to live in a house full of hateful Muggles who despise and abuse him? What did he do to deserve watching a friend be murdered in front of him? All because of him. All because Voldemort wants him dead._ _ _ _

____Harry felt as if it was all his fault. He wasn't quick enough._ _ _ _

____Then he heard a familiar swish of robes walking towards the door. He knew it was Snape._ _ _ _

____He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He last minute decided to fake being asleep. Harry rolled over on his side and clamped his eyes shut._ _ _ _

____Snape walked in slowly and quietly, his black robes still billowing behind him. He took a seat next to Harry's bed._ _ _ _

____Harry knew his eyes were fluttering very noticeably, and he scolded himself internally for it._ _ _ _

____"I know you're awake, Harry," Snape said gently._ _ _ _

____Harry kept his eyes closed. He didn't want the pity. He didn't want to explain once again what had happened._ _ _ _

____It's as if Snape read his mind, which... he probably did._ _ _ _

____"I know you don't want pity," Snape said softly, almost a whisper. "I know you. You're too head-strong."_ _ _ _

____Harry sniffed and rolled back over on his side, looking at Snape sullenly._ _ _ _

____"I'm not going to ask you to tell me what happened between you and the Dark Lord. You've been through too much already, and I'm sure you've discussed it quite frequently already."_ _ _ _

____Harry was grateful. Snape is the first person all day that hasn't given him the eyes of sadness and pity._ _ _ _

____"You've been through so much for someone your age and it's unfair on your part. I'm not one to do this often, but I truly am sorry for being misguided by you. I've just been blindsided by your striking resemblance of your father."_ _ _ _

____Harry was confused. He didn't know where he was going from this._ _ _ _

____"I thought you to be a spoiled and arrogant brat, pampered and doted on by your relatives, but you're anything but that. You have your father's insufferable recklessness and mischief making," Snape sighed but softened his look. "but you're more like your mother."_ _ _ _

_____Snape knew my mother? ____ _ _ _

______"You — you knew my mother, sir?" Harry stammered, speaking for the first time in hours._ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape nodded, looking as if it pained him to speak of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm — I'm like my mother?" Harry asked, sitting up. He never new Snape to get sentimental. "How did you know my mother?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, you are," Snape said. "You have her kindness, her charm, and intelligence. I... I knew her at school. We were in the same year. We were... friends."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry couldn't believe it. Snape... friends with his mother..._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've gotten a little sidetracked," Snape said. "What I was trying to say is that I apologize for being wrong about you. You didn't deserve my personal attacks from me in classes. It didn't help you at all."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape apologizing to Harry Potter? Harry didn't think he'd ever see the day._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I — I don't know what to say, Professor," Harry mumbled shyly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Usually when given an apology, it's good to tell the person whether the apology is accepted or not," Snape said, somewhat amused._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, yeah," Harry tugged a small smile. "I accept your apology."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape smiled also, which he rarely ever did. Harry Potter making Snape smile was something he never thought would happen before._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How are feeling?" Snape asked finally._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry didn't really know how he was feeling at the moment. He sat there, silent but thinking for a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You've gone through a great ordeal," Snape said. "If you do not wish to confide in me then that's okay. There is plenty of faculty here that would be glad to listen. Dumbledore would always listen to you because you're his precious golden boy. There's also Professor McGonagall. As stern as she may be, she does very much care about you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry knew that. He didn't have a problem confiding in Snape. He told him about the Dursley's and his scar hurting in the summer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know," Harry whispered. "I just... I just don't know how I'm feeling."_ _ _ _ _ _

______If anything... he felt guilty._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just..." Harry mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. "I feel guilty."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why is that?" Snape asked sadly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's all m-my fault," Harry stuttered out, on the bridge of crying. "All of this is my fault. I told him to take the cup."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape shook his head, about to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If only I took the cup instead," Harry choked out, tears now falling down his cheeks. "I — I should've been quicker to save him. It's all my fault."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry then covered his face in his hands out of embarrassment and choked on a sob. Snape got up and sat on the corner of the bed, pulling Harry into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______It surprised the both of them. Never in a million years did Snape know he would eventually hold James Potter's crying child in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______But he was Lily's son also. Harry was all of Lily he had left. He wasn't going to take it for granted for a another second._ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape didn't whisper consoling words. He didn't know how to. He has never once in his life held a crying child before. Not even one of his Slytherins._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry cried for a while. Snape didn't move. He just held him, sometimes rubbing his back, until Harry stopped. He sniffled every so often._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he completely lost it in front of Snape. Not only that, but Snape held him. He never once thought that Snape would ever show him the type of comfort he just gave him. He didn’t think he was quite capable._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wiped his eyes roughly, and his cheeks went a slight shade of pink. His body was shaking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"There is no reason to be ashamed," Snape said and helped lay back down. "You just experienced a traumatic event. It is completely okay to cry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sniffed and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"None of this is your fault, Harry," Snape uttered soothingly. "It is only the Dark Lord's and Barty Crouch Jr."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"B-But I told him to take the cup," Harry said with a hiccup._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You didn't know it was a portkey. It wasn't your fault," Snape said. "I promise you, child. I wouldn't lie to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry wiped his eyes again. Snape then pulled out a Calming Draught._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Drink," Snape said, handing the bottle over._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry drank it without question._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you feel better?" Snape asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______His head hurt so bad. The pounding on his temples was making him nauseous. He just wanted to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______"One more thing before I let you rest," Snape said quietly. "I talked to the Headmaster about your home life. He says that you have to stay at least two weeks there. The rest of your summer could be spent elsewhere. Whether that's at the Weasley's or... or with me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's jaw dropped slightly. Stay with Snape? He didn't know if he felt happy or scared at the thought. It was better than staying the entire summer with the Dursley's._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have a manor," Snape said. "I have an extra bedroom where you could stay. I know it may not be as fun as the Weasley's, but it's something. I'm just giving you another option if you don't want to stay with them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry thought about it. Maybe he could visit them both?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd love to," Harry broke into a grin. "I'd love to stay with you and also the Weasley's. Is it okay if I visit you both?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's perfectly okay," Snape said gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled small. Only being with the Dursley's for two weeks was a miracle. He loved the Weasley's, but he knows he'd also enjoy spending some time with Snape. He's helped him through so much the last few months. They could work on potions together and maybe learn a few more spells._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll write to you in the summer. If you need anything at all, I'll be there," Snape said and he grew a sudden grin. "And if I have to, I'll storm into the Dursley's."_ _ _ _ _ _

______That gave Harry a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They won't know what to do. You're scarier than Hagrid and Mr. Weasley. Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail once and Mr. Weasley blew up their chimney," Harry giggled. "Anything up your sleeve?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape smirked. "I'm not so sure. I'll just have to improvise."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you for everything, Professor Snape," Harry said sincerely. He really meant it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape smiled. A true smile. He hasn't truly smiled like that in a very long time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're welcome, Harry," said Snape._ _ _ _ _ _

______They couldn't believe, in a course of just a few months, they became closer then they ever thought possible. Snape was grateful for being locked in the closet with Harry. All it took was six long days to finally understand Harry Potter._ _ _ _ _ _

______And neither of them would have it any other way._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end ! thank you everyone for all the wonderful feedback. it meant a lot to me. i hope you all enjoyed this story. i enjoyed writing it. expect some more mentor snape fics from me, i have a few more ideas.


End file.
